This is a proposal for an Institutional Training Program in Skeletal, Craniofacial and Oral Biology (SCOB), intended to help meet the substantial need for dental research scholars in the United States. The program will produce dental scholars to meet the growing needs of academic dentistry, who are competent as clinicians and independent as scientists, who are able to initiate and maintain funded research programs, and who are prepared for the evolution of their research into new directions. The five major tracks of the training program are DMD/PhD, PhD +/- clinical certificate, postdoctoral research, faculty training and dental student research. Degree program tracks will focus on basic biological problems related to dental, skeletal, craniofacial and oral structures and functions in health and disease. Postdoctoral and faculty training tracks will be focused in the same area but will have added emphasis on patient oriented clinical and behavioral research. A core curriculum which integrates different disciplines and levels of training and expertise exposes trainees to the diversity and complexity of the biology and sociology of oral disease. The Health Center has a dynamic group of faculty in skeletal, craniofacial and oral biology with highly successful collaborations among faculty throughout the Schools of Dental Medicine and Medicine. Bone and skeletal biology is a focus area supported by Institutional Strategic Plan and Clinical Signature programs. The biomedical sciences graduate faculty, active research centers and clinical signature programs provide a blend of laboratory, translational and patient oriented research opportunities that provide a diversified training environment for the program tracks. Our clinical and research training programs allow flexibility to accommodate the individual needs of trainees and to ensure successful progress through the various tracks. The institution has vigorous trainee recruitment programs, several of which are directed towards under-represented minority candidates. We will continue to provide training programs that are tailored to each candidate, while maintaining a focus on skeletal, craniofacial and oral biology through symposia, seminars, courses, clinical research centers and collaborative research activities which are integrated both within individual tracks and amongst all the tracks of the program.